Introspection of a rara avis
by perambulate
Summary: A [probably] one-shot fic. Hermione's doing her detention, and... well, does she or does she not wants to kiss Draco?


**Introspection of a rara avis**

All HP characters do not belong to YOU, but they belong to JK Rowling **: Disclaimer**

Hermione ran down the stairs, her chocolate brown hair flying behind her as she ran down and down the winding staircase, her arms were flung out, and she looked like a brown headed bat, scurrying down into the gloomy darkness.

Then, books were spilled everywhere and black ink were staining the tiled floor. Hermione was laying down amidst of the mess, and in front of her pointy-shoed feet, somebody taller was laying down in a section cleaner than the section around Hermione's upper body. The somebody stood up and brushed his black robes and stared imperiously at Hermione.

"Miss Granger," the man said, his voice as smooth as a grainy satin, if there were to be such a thing, "And what is your excuse of being late to my class_and _ crashing me down like some crazy white rhino?"

Hermione blinked and sat up, she squinted at the figure standing tall in front of her, it appeared to be Professor Snape.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was running down the stairs so I won't be late for your class..." Hermione muttered, mustering up all the respect she could find for this abominable man.

"Detention and twenty five points from Gryffindor. Clean up this mess. I shall expect to see you in my class, preparing the assigned potion when I return." And with that, Professor Snape disappeared in the darkness with a swish of a robe.

Hermione swore quietly as she repaired her ink bottles and tucked the books into her school bag. She entered the dungeon and peeked around. Ron saw her and waved his whole arm vigorously, and Harry was trying to dodge the vicious arm waving around, causing quite a wind. Hermione grinned at the sight and entered the dungeon quietly, hurrying towards her best friends.

"What happened?'' Ron whispered as he chopped his spiders.

"I bumped into Snape and got a detention in return," Hermione muttered as she took out the required ingredients.

Ron swore loudly but shut up when Harry nudged his ribs, "When?"

"After dinner,"

Harry clucked his tongue sympathetically, "We were planning to hex Fred and George's beds in revenge to the frilly robes and long hair we wore for a whole day, yesterday."

Hermione looked at her grinning best friends warily, "I'm not saying anything, and I'm not taking any sides."

"What? You're not trying to stop us?" Ron said, surprised.

"Nope, I know it's humiliating for you two yesterday." Hermione grinned and went on stirring her potion.

The day flew by on a Firebolt for Hermione, and alas, dinner came too quickly. Her two best friends, as she noticed dourly, were too busy discussing what amazingly frightening hexes there were. Hermione stabbed her well-done steak and though about S.P.E.W.

"I'm thinking of the rebirth of S.P.E.W." Hermione said suddenly, causing the silence at the Gryffindor's table.

"You're kidding, right?"  
"Hah! Like anyone would want to join it!"  
"Give it up, Hermione! They like being ordered around, the poor little gits!"  
"I don't want to do any chores!"  
"Leave them alone. It's their decision if they suddenly want to become free as the crapping birds."  
"You're scaring them, Hermione!"  
"Honestly, Hermione! If you have _that_ much time, use it with me, we could give ourselves makeovers!"

Those were some of the comments given to Hermione as she stared amusedly at the alarmed Gryffindors.

"You're bleatingly mad if you want to start spew again! I mean, the name's not even nice, spew spew." Ron grinned

"Dobby's the only one I know who wants to be paid. And even he doesn't like the idea of being free," Harry said

Hermione rolled her eyes and went on eating. The Gryffindor's table was at it's normal mode again, and her two best friends were now deciding which hexes they should use.

Hermione scrubbed the dusty black floor with a blackened sponge. She narrowed her eyes and ground her teeth as she remembered Snape smiling at her, while announcing that she must scrub the whole Dungeon's floor. She ignored the oncoming footsteps, assuming that they were Snape's, checking on her to see if she changed any of her tools to clean the floor.

She was surprised when she saw a smaller pair of feet standing beside her, Hermione stood up, bumping her shoulder blade on the wall and turned towards the stranger. She blinked in surprise as she saw it was Draco. _'God, I didn't know he's this dashing up close...'_ Hermione thought dreamily, then shook her head, sending strands of dark chocolate hair slapping against Draco's smooth pale cheeks.

Draco grinned as Hermione's hairs hit him on the cheeks. He could smell the odour of her hair. A nice odour.

"Would you like to kiss me, Hermione Granger?" Draco grinned at the surprised Hermione

_'Kiss him? Hermione Granger?'_ Hermione thought, shocked.

"Hermione Granger?" She squeaked out, her cheeks reddening

"I thought it would be nice to be civil. After all, it _was_ your birthday a few minutes ago... and I thought a birthday kiss would be quite appropriate as a gift." Draco whispered, leaning in while placing an arm each on the wall, approximately ten centimetres away from Hermione's shoulders.

"I... I'd rather kiss a damned ferret than you!" Hermione said softly, staring at the gleaming metallic grey pools in front of her.

Draco leaned in even more, grinning at the sentence, "You forgot one thing, I used to be a _ferret_..."

**AN:** There, a one shot fic. [grins] You can imagine if Draco's going to kiss Hermione or not.

Er... actually, I'm not sure if I want to leave it as a one-shot fic.

reviews please?


End file.
